


Cherry Bomb

by gleefulmusings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander. Graham. Sex.</p><p>That's pretty much it, really. Inspired by the Kylie song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [freetodream5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/gifts), [jasondragon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasondragon64/gifts).



_The suspense is wild.  
The more I think of you, the more I melt like ice cream.  
Baby, 'cos the heat of you has got me cravin'  
and there's nothin' I can do._

  
Their relationship was an endless source of confusion and consternation for their friends, who were at a loss to explain how two such disparate personalities had not only found each other but managed to produce the most stable union of their little cabal.  
  
Buffy liked to assume credit as she had been the one to introduce Graham to Xander, both of whom thought her assertion cute if inaccurate.  
  
Riley wondered how he had missed the fact that Graham was all about the penis and felt slightly resentful that, to his knowledge, his own penis had never been considered.  
  
Willow was still mystified that both she and Xander had turned out to be gay, or at least open to all the possibilities which life had to offer.  
  
Anya declared that it made perfect sense, of course, else Xander would have been eager to resume exploring their sexual compatibility upon her return to Sunnydale.  
  
Giles was naturally bewildered and somewhat skeptical, as he was of anything pertaining to Xander’s romantic choices, and had performed several secret spells to determine if Graham was in fact a demon. He was even more confused when the results indicated that Graham was indeed quite human.  
  
Tara had gifted Graham with a toaster oven.  
  
Cordelia had sent a congratulatory card from Los Angeles, along with a message that she expected Graham to reward her for turning Xander gay. She was registered at Nordstrom.  


* * *

 _And the feeling won't stop 'cos I'm fire-red hot  
like I'm ready to pop.  
It's a kind of excitement I cannot explain.  
Oh, here I go again,  
I can feel it coming._  
  
  
Sometimes Willow and Buffy liked to place the blame at Faith’s feet, but blame was a nebulous concept to which they didn’t really subscribe. It didn’t bother them that Xander was with a man, but it _did_ cause them to question their own quasi-relationships with him and wonder if they had somehow played a part in his defection.  
  
Also, they didn’t quite understand the nature of the pairing. Graham was gorgeous, of course, and so was Xander, in his own way. Graham’s body spoke for itself, as had Xander’s when he donned that little red bathing suit. Apart from the physical, however, Xander and Graham appeared to have about as much in common as a kangaroo and an elephant.  
  
Xander was manic – about almost everything – while Graham was perpetually sober and stoic, a bit like Angel, really, minus the brooding, which of course instigated a number of debates. Buffy had called Angel after one of these and was still perturbed that he had refused to answer if he had ever been attracted to Xander.  
  
Xander dressed like a refugee from clown college while Graham wore neutral colors which appeared as if they had been rendered especially drab on his command.  
  
Xander had about as much affection for exercise as a slug while Graham had a gold-level gym membership and a horde of people begging him to train them.  
  
Xander ate food with gusto, as much of whatever junk he could get his hands on, but Graham enjoyed a strict macrobiotic diet and could open a GNC franchise with all of his nutritional supplements.  
  
They didn’t like the same music, the same movies, the same books, the same television shows, the same board games, or the same activities. All they had in common, it appeared, was a friendship with Riley, an interest in slaying, and a rather disturbing affection for Donald Duck.  
  
The sex, their friends surmised, must have been phenomenal.  
  
As one, they turned toward the dance floor, and that conclusion was uniformly upheld.  


* * *

 _And it’s like a flash of night -  
inside there’s something going on -  
exploding inside me like a cherry bomb.  
And the thought of you fills me with a sweet surprise.  
Come to me tonight, I'm feeling dynamite.  
My heart is a delicious cherry bomb._  
  
  
Xander’s head and hips swayed with the music, the electronic notes filling his head, the sweetness of the voice warring with the overt sexuality of the lyrics.  
  
He loved irony.  
  
He moved closer to Graham, their chests now touching, their heartbeats synchronized. He shamelessly and enthusiastically ground his crotch against that of Graham, wrapping one hand around the back of Graham’s neck while the other pawed at Graham’s ass, an ass so spectacular, Xander often laid claim to it, loudly and vociferously, with or without provocation. His lips curved into a filthy grin as Graham leaned down and whispered appallingly lascivious promises into his ear.  
  
With a concerted effort, he momentarily broke free of his trance and peered up at Graham through heavily-lidded, gleaming eyes. “You gonna fuck me right here?”  
  
“Thinking about it.”  
  
“So what’s stopping you?”  
  
“Giles is watching.”  
  
“Maybe you’ll give him ideas. Old dog, new tricks.”  
  
Graham bit down slowly on Xander’s ear lobe. “You said tricks,” he breathed.  
  
Xander shuddered and moved impossibly closer. “I thought you liked treats.”  
  
“Same thing where you’re concerned.”  
  
Xander snickered and rested his head on Graham’s shoulder. “Are they still watching?”  
  
“You know it.”  
  
“They really don’t get us.”  
  
“Who cares?”  
  
“I don’t. It makes me laugh.”  
  
“Did I tell you Willow tried to access my laptop again?”  
  
Xander groaned.  
  
“She thinks there’s porn.”  
  
“There is.”  
  
“But why does she _think_ that? She’s not that innocent.”  
  
“You’re slipping into Britney-speak.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. More grinding?”  
  
“Please and thank you.”  
  
Xander smiled and once again encircled his arms around Graham’s neck.  
  
“Now my ass is lonely.”  
  
“Not for much longer,” Xander whispered.  
  
Graham stiffened. “I don’t think I can wait much longer.”  
  
“The car’s in the alley.”  
  
“Too far.”  
  
“Bathroom?”  
  
“Probably occupied.”  
  
“What’s your point?”  


* * *

 _Oh, these thoughts are killer.  
They sit on the tip of my tongue like a cube of sugar.  
Got a rush and I can't get enough.  
'Cos there's somethin' about you got me deep in love._  
  
  
Xander barely got into the stall before Graham had slammed shut the door and spun him around, pushing him against it. He slammed his head against the metal frame, not registering any pain, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Graham thrust his hand into his jock. His respiration increased as Graham mouthed his pants, his cock hard and pulsating and demanding freedom.  
  
“Big fucking dick.”  
  
“Gonna do something with it?” Xander asked archly, tone bordering on plaintive.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
“Come on,” Graham needled. “I like it when you tell me.”  
  
“Is this a military thing?”  
  
“This is a wanna-fuck-Xander thing.”  
  
“How bad do you want it?” He swallowed heavily, eyes wide as Graham slowly got to his feet.  
  
Graham pushed Xander up against the rusted metal of the stall and held him there, eyes boring into him. “Pretty fucking bad.”  
  
Graham smiled, his even white teeth like those of a shark as Xander involuntarily wet his lips, the blush creeping up his neck and spreading across his face, flushed with excitement and looking impossibly cute and deliciously fuckable. His smile grew as he heard the door to the stall next to them close and quietly latch.

An audience. How fortuitous.  
  
Xander held Graham’s eyes as he reached out and ran his thumb up and down the zipper of Graham’s jeans. He gently tugged Graham’s shirt free of the waistband and slid it up the long, tanned torso, his eyes widening as he took in the muscles of Graham’s stomach and the hard, smooth flesh.  
  
He took a moment to run his fingertips along Graham’s ribs, knowing the delicate, feathery touches drove Graham to distraction. His eyes narrowed in satisfaction as Graham drew in a sharp breath, his lips parting and pursing, his eyes glazing. Xander took the opportunity to reach up and palm Graham’s chest, thumbs grazing over sensitive nipples. He leaned his head forward, resting it against Graham’s own forehead.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Graham faltered for a moment, but soon recovered and leered. “I thought you wanted it quick and nasty."  
  
“Nasty always, but never quick,” Xander replied, pushing Graham’s shirt up and over his head, binding him at the back of the neck. “I love you,” he repeated. “So much.”  
  
Graham smiled like a goon. “I love you, too, baby.”  
  
His eyes crinkled as he watched Xander revel in the endearment. He knew Xander had never been called anything loving by his parents, and Cordelia, though she had loved Xander, hadn’t engaged in such pet names though she had liked Xander using them with her. It fascinated him how such simple things struck a deep chord within Xander, but it also saddened him, for it was obvious that despite his friends, Xander had been very lonely.  
  
He loved that while Xander was enthusiastic and downright acrobatic when it came to sex, he never confused it with love. He suddenly soured as his thoughts turned to Faith and the very real imprints she had left on Xander, and not just on his throat. Whenever they made love, whenever they spoke on the phone, or sent an email, or were just in the same room, Xander never failed to tell him he loved him.  
  
More importantly, Graham knew it wasn’t lip-service or desperation; Xander truly loved him, and for all the right reasons.  
  
He leaned down, his mouth reaching for Xander’s, feeling a giddy thrill as he watched Xander’s eyes close in anticipation, those long sable eyelashes ghosting against the delicate skin beneath them. Instinctively, Xander’s tongue slipped from between his lips and waited in silent plea for Graham’s ministrations. Graham, eyes still open, flecked his own tongue against that of Xander. As they began sliding over one another, senses reached overdrive as they welcomed and savored the taste of the other and the promise of what was to come. Every kiss was the same and yet brand new all at once.  
  
In appreciation, Xander growled low in his throat, a sound which traveled straight to Graham’s cock, making it impossibly harder. Graham’s long, nimble fingers, weathered with calluses, slowly unbuttoned Xander’s shirt before sliding it off his shoulders, which he deftly caressed, enthralled with the feel of the silky skin beneath his hands. Their kiss became more ferocious, fueled by a passion which they once questioned as preternatural, as their bodies once again came together in response, and each silently marveled how it was as if they had been fashioned for one another alone.  
  
Xander’s fingers twined in Graham’s short locks, his nails lightly grazing the tender scalp, causing Graham to tear away from the kiss and hiss in pleasure. Xander, now panting heavily, looked upon Graham in wonder. How had this happened? How had this person come to be in his life, so quickly and naturally filling a chasm which had been so vast for so long, it’s owner had ceased to regard its presence?  
  
Christ, he loved this man. He would do anything for this man. It was a realization which scared him and, not for the first time, he now understood what Buffy once had with Angel. He felt safe with Graham, comforted and understood in a way he never would have dreamed possible, and it took nothing away from what he had with Cordelia or even briefly with Willow; his love for them enhanced what he now had with Graham.  
  
Graham stared into Xander’s eyes and felt the familiar tug at his heart. They had been together over a year now, but Xander was still so afraid. Afraid of being left, of being ignored, of being unwanted. Nothing Graham did or said ever drove the fear away, but as their relationship had continued to blossom, the anxiety had receded, though never to the point where either one took for granted what they shared.  
  
And Graham didn’t care. Behavior he once would have deemed ridiculous or clingy, he now understood, because the fear wasn’t one-sided. He didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost Xander. The nature of their work was like a looming bell tolling for them all, but Graham well knew that other things could go awry. If Xander ever left him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it, which was why he never ridiculed Xander’s insecurity or attempted to explain it away, because it was his own. Yet, somehow, together they were stronger.  
  
Xander kissed him again, hard this time, brazen and wanting, before pulling away and sliding his lips down Graham’s chin, kissing the cleft there and moving down his neck, laving the hollow of the Adam’s apple. Graham threw back his head and groaned with undisguised pleasure, his hands slamming into the stall walls on either side of him as his knees buckled. He felt Xander smile into his skin before beginning to place gentle kisses across his clavicle. He reached Graham’s shoulder and licked and sucked at the pulse point before gently nipping at the meaty flesh.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” Graham groaned, his fingers curling, nails scraping down the metal walls, not giving a shit who heard him.  
  
He loved when Xander did this, when Xander explored his body like it was some work of art, something to be cherished. There were times when Xander wanted nothing but to kiss, which he was more than happy to indulge. Xander-kisses were special and never to be discounted. And there was something warm and genuine about sitting on the couch and just snuggling. It was homey and more than a little gay, but holding Xander was one of the few true joys this world had afforded him.  
  
His hands made their way under Xander’s arms to his back, and began softly kneading Xander’s shoulder blades. He was upset when he found a knot. He worried at it gently with his thumb, hoping Xander wouldn’t notice; to ensure it, he began to utter the dirty talk Xander so loved. There was a time he had questioned this, believing it yet another remnant of Xander’s unfortunate encounter with Faith, but Xander had revealed that he genuinely loved it, craved it, and, most surprisingly, it had begun with Cordelia; strangely, it didn’t bother him.  
  
“Feels so fucking good,” he groaned, reaching down to cup Xander’s ass in his hands. “Want my cock deep inside you. Gonna fuck you so hard.”  
  
Xander responded by kissing his way down Graham’s sternum before shifting to the left and sucking Graham’s nipple into his mouth, pleased when Graham began shouting obscenities. He was surprised when Graham pushed him away, sending him sprawling into the door of the stall, the framework quaking with his impact. He looked up and saw the fire in Graham’s eyes, causing every muscle in his body to draw taut with anticipation.  
  
Graham fell to his knees and buried his face in Xander’s crotch, mouthing the cock which was now tenting a ratty pair of cargo pants. He slipped in hands into the back of the waistband, gripping Xander’s ass and drawing him closer.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Xander looked down at him, eyes wide and blank, tongue lolling out of his mouth, his breath ragged.  
  
“Suck me. Suck my cock.”  
  
Graham smiled before pulling his hands out of Xander’s pants. He then grabbed the empty belt loops with his fingers and yanked them down, drawing a yelp from Xander, whose skin prickled in the cool air. He leaned forward and kissed the black cotton of Xander’s jock, running his hands gently up and down Xander’s strong thighs.  
  
“Oh god.”  
  
It was then Graham knew how primed Xander was and realized it was only a matter of moments before the babble began. It was his favorite part, the babble, those blocks of time in which he managed to get Xander to forget all of his fears and worries and just focus on himself, on sensation and exaltation.  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“I…I love you, too,” Xander shakily replied, reaching down to stroke Graham’s cheek.  
  
Graham snared the offensive undergarment in the crook of one finger and ripped it away.  
  
“Damn.”  
  
He smiled and, with his hands, pulled Xander’s legs over his shoulders, knowing there was more than a good chance that when he really got going, Xander would collapse. Xander’s hard cock now stared him in his face and Graham licked his lips before placing a soft kiss on its head.  
  
“Oh god.”  
  
Graham flicked out at the head with his tongue, the salty tang like ambrosia, and he was suddenly overcome with a proprietary feeling.  
  
Xander’s cock was his, his to lick and suck and love, and he knew he had the capacity to hurt seriously anyone who might ever entertain taking liberties with what was his.  
  
“Holy shit! Oh, _fuck_.”  
  
Graham was tonguing the slit of Xander’s cock, no longer bothering with gentility, before grazing his teeth across the head, running his tongue over it immediately after. This was new and, hopefully, welcome.  
  
“More,” Xander grunted. “Dirty little cocksucker. Fuckin’ get your dick hard sucking cock? Look at you.”  
  
Score.  
  
Graham pumped the cock in one hand while blowing hot, moist air across the head, eliciting shivers from Xander, who ran shaking hands through Graham’s hair.  
  
“You like that, baby?”  
  
“I like you.”  
  
Shit. Just as he was starting to feel supremely confidant and not a bit smug, Xander would just bust out with such a declaration, turning him into a weepy mess. It was all he could do not to pull Xander down atop him and cuddle the hell out of him. It was at times the most bizarre aspect of their relationship, to be spoken to so sweetly by another. But it was time to get down to business.  
  
“Fuck yeah. Suck my cock. Suck my big dick.” His fingers became talons as he snared Graham’s hair in them and pulled hard. “Take it deeper. Come on, you can do better than that. You want this big cock? You fucking like it? Show me how much.”  
  
Graham all but inhaled the head of Xander’s cock, running his tongue all over the head, humming low in his throat, pumping with one hand and massaging Xander’s balls with the others. For a minute, Graham thought about swallowing him to the root, but Xander really wasn’t one for porn queen blowjobs or causing TMJ.  
  
He pulled the dick from his mouth and wiped it over his mouth, his face, imprinting them with Xander’s scent, delighting again in the sense of ownership they exhibited over one another.  
  
“Gray,” Xander warbled, “I can’t last much longer.”  
  
“Don’t care.”  
  
With that, Graham drew back his lips and ran Xander’s cock over his teeth, his lips closing over the head, before opening his mouth and drawing it into the hollow of one cheek, and then the other. He was so lost in the sensation, he no longer cared about preference. He placed his hands on Xander’s hips and swallowed the cock whole, slightly gagging, reveling in the feeling of Xander’s cock heavy on his tongue, of drawing him inside himself, of making Xander feel this way, of making him pant and grunt like a dog in heat, all of it for him. He hummed behind his palate for another few moments, feeling Xander’s ball contract and tighten, knowing he was close. He slid the cock from his mouth and licked the shaft up and down a few times while continuing to pump it with his hand.  
  
“Come on, baby boy. I want you to come for me, okay? Show me how much you can come.”  
  
“ _Motherfuck_ ,” Xander swore. “You fucking tease. Think you’re so good.”  
  
“I know I’m good, and I’m going to show you again just how much in a minute.” Xander grabbed Graham by the chin with a hand and tried to open his mouth, but Graham slapped him away. “Not this time. On my face.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“On my face.”  
  
“You want me to…on your _face_?”  
  
“Hell yeah.”  
  
“But you’re so pretty!”  
  
Graham rolled his eyes. “Thanks ever so.” He tugged on Xander’s dick. “But.” He tugged again. “I want you.” A swipe at the head. “To come.” He pulled Xander by the hips until they were flush with his face, and he began licking at Xander’s balls. “On my face.” He nuzzled Xander’s inner thigh. “You know you want to. You know I love it when you do.”  
  
Xander grunted once as his eyes rolled back in his head, now unable to dislodge the request and resultant image from his mind. His hips jerked and his legs almost slipped from Graham’s shoulders, which would very well have sent both of them sprawling to the floor. The force of his oncoming orgasm began to tear through his body, his mouth falling open and his eyes shut tightly.  
  
“That’s it,” Graham softly urged. “So close, baby. Give me that load. Shoot it on me. Wanna taste you. Wanna have you all over me.”  
  
Xander curled a fist and stuck it in his mouth to stave off his screams and grimaced when Graham tugged it free. Xander glared down at him.  
  
“Wanna hear you. Best part,” Graham breathed, eyes dilated, the pupils blown.  
  
Xander shuddered and threw back his head, unable to delay any further. He bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, the sharp coppery tang flooding his already overloaded senses. He couldn’t form words, not even a warning, though Graham didn’t seem particularly upset about it. Good thing, especially as Graham saw fit to stick his finger right _there_.  
  
“Sister Mary Frances!”  
  
Shocked, Graham’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he pulled back and his finger slipped free of Xander’s impossibly tight ass.  
  
Xander swore a blue streak, words which would have made even Spike blush – quite a feat, what with Spike being undead – lurched forward, and came all over Graham’s face. He stood there, looking down on the mess he had made, panting, and wondered where this level of accuracy had been when he was trying to find the home keys in Jenny’s computer science class. And then the guilt started setting in.  
  
“I'm sorry!”  
  
Graham looked up at him grinning, come dripping down his cheeks, before taking a long swallow. He held Xander’s eyes for a moment before curling his lip and sticking out his tongue, slowly lapping at the semen slipping down his face and onto his chin.  
  
Wild-eyed and bordering on hysteria, Xander was helpless but to watch, his pupils like black voids as his knees shook and he held himself up only with the air of the hook on the back of the stall door.  
  
“Sorry for what?” asked a laconic Graham.  
  
“For…for _that_ ,” Xander replied, waving one hand in the direction of Graham’s face.  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Graham nodded, and then began wiping his face with his fingers before shoving them in his mouth, managing to smile when Xander first squeaked and then moaned. He then pulled his fingers from his mouth and lapped at them one at a time, with care and consideration, like a content kitten.  
  
“For this?”  
  
The corners of his mouth lifted up; Xander always loved visual aids.  
  
“Not a problem.”  
  
“But!”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“But...but?”  
  
Satisfied, Graham wiped his hands on his jeans, still down around his ankles.  
  
“Xander, shut up for a second and listen to me, okay?” He waited until he received a slow, jerky nod in answer. “Am I complaining?” A shake of the head. “Did I scream in horror and run away to tell all my gossipy friends?” Xander snorted and shook his head once more. “Didn’t I ask you to do it?”  
  
He raised a brow and watched with feigned boredom as Xander struggled for a reply. Inwardly, he was feeling rather vexed; as sexually adventurous as Xander was, his talents laid with making the experience as pleasurable as possible for his lover. That was nice and helpful and very courteous, but it also made determining what _Xander_ wanted almost impossible, for he was so afraid he would be thought a freak, or weird, or would result in his ass getting dumped out of bed. It was incredibly difficult just to get him to say certain words without inciting giggles or blushes.  
  
If all of his friends hadn’t claimed otherwise, Graham would have believed Xander to have spent twelve years in Catholic school. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
“Xander,” he tried again, “what just happened?”  
  
Xander hung his head. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, “I didn’t mean…”  
  
Graham slapped Xander’s ass. “Stop.”  
  
Startled, Xander yelped and jumped away. “You spanked me.”  
  
The laughter died in Graham’s throat as he slowly realized Xander was enraged, not chastised or laughing in concert.  
  
“Don’t ever do that again.”  
  
What the hell was happening? It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d slapped that ass. The temperature felt as if it were plummeting, ice crystals traveling up and over the walls of the stall. Xander was not only scaring him, but causing him to fear for his own safety. There he was, still on his knees, dick swinging free, and Xander was staring at him, eyes still black, but this time filled with rancor. Just as suddenly, Xander’s face cleared and he smiled.  
  
“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.  
  
Graham blinked. “What the hell, babe?”  
  
A shrug. “I don’t like that.”  
  
“I slap your ass all the time!”  
  
“Not like that, you don’t.”  
  
“Like what?” Graham frowned and considered his own question. An idea was forming, one he so didn’t want in his head. “Like I was punishing you?” he quietly asked, eyes downcast. Xander’s silence confirmed the answer. Oh yeah, he was so going to punch out Xander’s father after this. “I wasn’t doing that.”  
  
Xander forced out a breath. “I know,” he said shakily.  
  
Graham resisted the urge to curl his hands into fists. He had been waiting for something like this for a while now. As much as he and Xander loved each other, Xander had a lot of trust issues, far more than could be explained by his encounter with Faith or what he had done to Cordelia.  
  
“I would never hurt you.” He paused. “You _do_ know that, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Xander nodded. “Yeah, I do. I do.” He sighed. “Sorry.”  
  
“I don’t want you to be sorry. I want you to be able to talk to me.”  
  
“We talk all the time.”  
  
“About stuff that matters to you.”  
  
“Gray, you once sat there for three hours while I explained why Seven of Nine is perhaps the most undersung Star Trek character in existence and you _got_ that I didn’t just mean because of her boobs.” He folded his arms across his bare chest. “If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”  
  
Graham tried to suppress his smile, but it was impossible when Xander was being adorable, which was pretty much all the time. “But I’m serious, okay? You can tell me anything.”  
  
“I know that,” Xander said, his head bobbing. “I do, and there are things I want to talk about with you. But not yet. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“So we can fuck now, or what?”  


* * *

 _And I'm spinning around with this passion I found.  
Oh, here I go again.  
I can feel it coming._  
  
  
“Flip for it?”  
  
“Nuh.”  
  
“Rock, paper, scissors?”  
  
“You’re being lazy.”  
  
“I’m tired,” Graham whined. “Blowing you is an art.”  
  
“And you suffer for it?” Xander asked, brow raised.  
  
“I never said that.”  
  
“You’re too tired to fuck?!”  
  
“Well…”  
  
Xander laughed. “Oh, I see. This is where I’m supposed to beg you to let me be the power bottom you think I am.”  
  
“That I _know_ you are,” Graham corrected, "and you never have to beg me to fuck you, but it _is_ gravy.”  
  
“You’re a submissive top.”  
  
“And you’re a demanding bottom.”  
  
“Then we have a conundrum. “ Xander pursed his lips. “I think the only solution is for me to ride that big dick of yours.”  
  
“You just want to be on top.”  
  
“That too.”  
  
“The sacrifices I make so you’ll be happy.”  
  
Xander snorted, bent over, and rummaged in his pocket, before standing triumphant with a tiny tube grasped in his hand.  
  
Graham’s mouth fell open. “Warming gel? Where did you get that?”  
  
Xander blushed. “Spike might have given it to me when he dropped by the apartment earlier.”  
  
Graham raised a brow. “And what was he doing there?”  
  
“Looking for our porn.”  
  
“Randy vampires.” Graham sighed. “Why does everyone think we have homemade porn?”  
  
“Because we do?”  
  
“Yeah, but again, why do they _think_ that? They’re all perverts!”  
  
“Uh huh.” Xander uncapped the tube and squirted some lube into his palm before rubbing his hands together. “Says the guy who just blew me in a public restroom. Now let me at that dick.”  
  
Graham looked around the stall. “And where are we supposed to do this?”  
  
“Just sit on the toilet.”  
  
Graham was appalled. “There are _germs_!”  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. “Lay your shirt on top of the seat.”  
  
“Hey, I like this shirt!” He shook his head. “Let’s use yours.”  
  
“What the hell?” Xander demanded. “My clothes are just as important!”  
  
“But mine look better.”  
  
“You’ve been talking to Buffy and Cordy again.”  
  
Graham nodded. “They’re concerned about your sartorial choices.”  
  
“My what?”  
  
“Your wardrobe.”  
  
Xander shrugged. “That’s nothing new. And have you seen some of the stuff Buffy wears on patrol?”  
  
“Fair point,” Graham nodded before shrugging.  
  
“So are we gonna fuck or what?”  
  
“Why are you in such a hurry?”  
  
“Because I’m horny, you dumbass! You can’t just suck my cock and not pay attention to my ass!”  
  
Graham snickered and then shot him a wounded look. “At least you came,” he said mournfully.  
  
“Well if you’d get up off your _ass_ and sit on the toilet so I could put your _cock_ up _my_ ass, maybe you could come too!”  
  
“You and your hungry, hungry hole.”  
  
“And people say _I_ babble? And you love my hungry hole!”  
  
“You’re so cute when you babble,” Graham beamed.  
  
“And you’re so _not_ ,” Xander scowled. “Can we get this show on the road?”  
  
“What show?”  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and stalked to the opposite side of the stall, knocking on the wall. “Ready for part two, Giles?”  
  
Graham’s mouth fell open as all the blood rushed from his face.  
  
“Er, yes. Indeed. Thank you!” Giles replied.  
  
“Oh. My. God.”  
  
“Calm down, Gray. It’s just Giles.”  
  
“How long has he been there? How long have you _known_ he was there?”  
  
“Since you closed the door.”  
  
“Xander!”  
  
“You’re not going to get shy now, are you?”  
  
“I didn't know it was _Giles_. It’s _Giles_!”  
  
“You didn’t have a problem with me licking your ass in Riley’s shower.”  
  
“But Riley was in the kitchen.”  
  
“Sure he was.”  
  
“What! But Ri’s not into guys.”  
  
“Graham, be serious. Gay or straight, who wouldn’t want to watch us fuck?”  
  
“Quite so!” Giles called out. “Anya is in the other stall next to yours.”  
  
“Hi!” she cheerfully screeched. “Buffy and Willow are standing guard at the bathroom door!”  
  
Xander raised a brow at Graham. “See?”  
  
“This can’t be happening.”  
  
“Welcome to the Hellmouth,” Xander grinned, before dashing over and pulling Graham to his feet and pushing him down on the toilet.  
  
“What are you doing?” Graham cried.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“But the lube!”  
  
“While you were having your moment of performance anxiety, I took care of it myself.” Xander settled into Graham’s lap, reaching behind him and taking Graham’s cock in his hand. “Ready?”  
  
“Uh.”  
  
“Good.” Without fanfare, Xander positioned himself on the dick and slid down to the root, eliciting cries from them both. “Aren’t you glad when I take charge?” he purred.  
  
Graham nodded, his mouth hanging open. “Are you gonna do your power bottom thing now?” he asked hopefully.  
  
“I’m gonna ride you so hard, you won’t be able to fuck for a week.”  
  
“But that hurts us both.”  
  
Xander laughed. “Not at all. _I’ll_ still be able to fuck _you_.”  
  
Graham growled and nipped at Xander’s neck. “You always have the best ideas.”

* * *

[Cherry Bomb (Kylie Minogue)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8aeGadwxQg&feature=kp)


End file.
